Dance A Lifetime With You
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: Harvey decides to do something special for Donna after she has a tough day at work.


**Hey y'all so i was actually supposed to write this a long time ago when sarah posted a picture of Donna dancing at Harvey's but couldn't since life got in the way. I still couldn't get the idea out of my head so decided to do it now. I know mike is supposed to be there too but I'm going to just pretend he's still in Seattle for this fic haha anyways let me know what you think. Leave a review or message me on twitter about it (It keeps me motivated) love y'all! **

* * *

She had a long and tough day. The firm was still suffering through Faye's watch. It was like she was constantly getting targeted by her. She was slowly getting drained and getting sick and tired of it.

Harvey had a client meeting and said he would meet her at home which meant his place. She couldn't wait to get home so she could take a nice long bath and see her lovely boyfriend.

Donna walks in to find something cooking. She smiles to herself knowing it was Harvey. He was so thoughtful.

Walking into the kitchen and seeing that he was hard at work making his famous pasta with her favorite buttoned up shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

He was stirring the sauce and didn't notice that she walked in. So, she stood leaning on the wall admiring him.

He looked up and saw that she was staring.

Smirking to himself, "Like what you see?" He says while walking towards her, grabbing her waist and giving her that smile she loves so much.

"Hmm" she pretends to think. "I think I've seen better" she says while smiling.

Harvey chuckles. Pulling her in for a kiss while rubbing her sides and just admiring her before explaining himself.

"I know these last two weeks have been rough because of that god-awful woman so I thought I'd cook dinner today and give Ms. Donna Paulsen the Harvey Specter recommended ultimate relaxing treat" he chuckles.

She hums. "I can't wait to try it" bringing him closer for a kiss.

He releases his lips from her. "As much as I would love doing this all night, we need to have dinner before it gets burnt" he murmurs over her lips.

She chuckles an okay as they both walk to the kitchen island as she sits down while he brings two plates and pours the pasta into the plate. Grabbing the forks and the wine glasses, he walks to the bar where he stores all the wine and brings the wine, he knows that she loves so much. He pours them each a glass and then he places the forks with the pasta.

Harvey walks back to his record player and plays his dad's music that were one of her favorites.

Walking back, he noticed that she was watching him the entire time, smiling at the fact that she waited for him he sits down, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's eat?" she nods and they both dig in.

This was Donna's favorite meal he cooked. It always savoured her taste bites and she can admit how amazing he is at cooking this dish. She starts thinking about all the times she has had it.

Ever since they started seeing each other they would cook for each other, sometimes they would go out for dinner, but her favorite dinners were always the ones where they eat together at either his place or hers and talk about their day while snuggling on the couch. They weren't staying at the firm late at night anymore unless it was necessary. They were just enjoying their time together. If someone told her a few weeks ago this would be their realty she would've laughed in their face.

"So" Harvey begins, "I know work has been rough but how have you been doing?" He wanted to make sure she was okay since he knew how Faye had keep targeting Donna. The only reason he had not done anything about it was because Donna would be upset if he fought her battles for her so that's why he hasn't said anything.

Donna takes a deep breath "That woman got on my nerves again telling me how to do my job when I never asked her for her opinion. She thinks just because I'm not a lawyer I can't do my job properly and it has been pissing me off lately."

Harvey frowns. "I'm sorry Donna."

He takes her hand "I wish I could help somehow."

She shakes her head. "No, Harvey, I don't want you to because then she'll think that I can't stand up for myself and have to get my boyfriend to fight my battles for me" she says giving him a small smile.

"Then it's a good thing I have things planned for you to have a stress-free night" he smirks.

She chuckles. "Like what?"

"You'll see. Let's finish our food first"

They finish their food and then he starts to clean up but doesn't let Donna help. So, she just watches him clean up the kitchen. Harvey then walks to the record player and turns the volume louder and walks back to her with his hand out. "Dance with me" he says with a smile.

"What?" she says also smiling.

"I want to dance with you, Donna"

She chuckles. "Alright."

He takes her hand and brings her close to him. She lays her head on his shoulder while they slow dance.

"This is nice" she mummers after a few minutes go by.

She looks at back at him staring at his beautiful eyes. "Thank you, Harvey."

"Anything for you" he says while still staring at her. He brings his forehead against hers while they slow dance. His father's music still playing in the background but all he could think of was her. Including her soft breathing just before he plants his lips on her.

Softly kissing her while they slow dance to the music, pulling her closer and tighter. He releases his lips and whispers to her.

"I love you, Donna."

She could feel her heart beating so fast. She still can't believe she was his and that they could share moments like this.

"I love you too" she says smiling. She lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat for her, while continuing to slow dance. As the last song finishes, he speaks up.

"Hey" he gets her attention. She looks up at him while he cups her face.

"Let me draw you a bath" he says softly.

She got butterflies in her stomach. He was so thoughtful.

"Only if you join me too" she smirks.

"Oh, can't get enough of the Specter?

She just chuckles "Never."

He takes her by the hand and leads her to his bedroom he gives her a towel. "Stay here while I get it ready. He kisses her on the forehead.

Harvey walks into the bathtub and puts in bath salts that would help her relax and made sure the water was hot but not too hot.

He then grabbed the candles he had brought in here earlier and lit them all up. Turning off the light and then turning off the water once the bathtub was filled up. You could still hear the music from his dads record playing.

He walks up to her and kisses her hand "It's ready."

She smiles "Thank you, Harvey" she says sincerely. "For all of this."

"Anything for my baby."

She smiles at his nickname for her and takes his hand.

He covers her eyes "it's a surprise" he says, and she chuckles at him.

He takes her hand off her face once they reached the bathroom and she opened her eyes to see candlelight's lit up everywhere. On the counter, on the floor, near the bathtub. She noticed the bathtub was filled with bubbles.

"Wow Harvey I can't believe you did all this" she says turning around and giving him a soft a kiss.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you Donna" he says sincerely.

She smirks softly at him and then starts taking off her clothes. She turns around and sees him watching her.

"What are you waiting for? The water is going to get cold. Get in here!" she smirks as she gets into the water.

He quickly takes his clothes off and joins her going behind her so her back is resting against him.

Harvey starts giving her a massage trying to relax her.

"Oh my god, Harvey that feels so good" as she relaxes against him."

She turns around, "Thank you" as she straddles him and cups his face "for this." She kisses him giving all her love to him. She wanted to show just how much she loved him and cared about him.

Harvey reciprocated the kiss putting as much passion in it as she was.

She then started kissing his neck in that sweet spot of his making him moan.

"This was supposed to be a Donna Paulsen relaxation day" he says frowning."

"Who's to say It isn't?" she smirks.

She started kissing his chest rolling his nipple in her mouth and then taking his dick in her hands and slowing pumping up and down while staring at him.

"Oh, Donna, fuck" he moaned. Her lips go on his as she hungrily kisses him. She grinds up on his dick which makes his head fall back. She positions herself not wasting anytime as she slowly inserts his dick inside her.

They both sigh with relief always feeling so good when they are together like this.

She slowly moves her hips never letting her eyes off him. Her hands roam all over his body while the room is filled with their moans.

"Harvey" she moans she puts her forehead to his while still moving and plants her lips on his.

She couldn't get enough of him.

"I love you" she says in between each thrust" making Harvey moan out a I love you too.

The water was splashing everywhere but they didn't care. Too eager to make love to each other.

"Fuck I'm-" Donna starts, and she can see stars in her eyes as she finally releases and Harvey joining her right after.

She collapses on to him catching their breaths. Donna starts chuckling.

Harvey smiles at her reaction. "What's so funny he says running his hand through her hair.

"I can't believe we did it in the bathtub."

Harvey smirks. "Well there's a first for everything" he says. Donna lifts her head making eye contact with him. "Thank you, Harvey" she says cupping his face "Tonight was so wonderful I'm going to cherish it with me forever."

Harvey's heart softened with her words.

"I only do everything for you because of how much I love you Donna." He smiles cupping her face. "You're everything to me and I just want to show how much I appreciate you being in my life." She had the biggest smile on her face pressing her lips to his giving him a soft kiss.

"Come on Specter take me to bed she says with a smirk"


End file.
